Magic Girl
by XoRoxyXo24
Summary: I'm new at this, I don't have a summary made because I'm bad at them so hopefully you like my story I wrote. While you are reading I want your honest opinion about it. Tell me if you like it or not and if I should add things or fix anything. Like I said I'm new at this and you are my first audience I'm showing it to. Hope you like it and enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight.**_

Once upon a time in a far away land, up in the clouds stood a beautiful castle resided by a queen, king, and their children. Their children were named Peter and Richard. Peter had blonde hair, blue eyes and wished to take over the throne, as he was the eldest by 2 years. Richard had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wished to explore this world of his and was in turn the youngest.

The king would frequently prod, "You cannot go out of the castle without supervision. You cannot talk to people who aren't your kind." They understood their command but Richard hated it. He wanted to make friends with everyone. One day Richard turned 17, he snuck out of the castle without supervision. He sees many people buying things, having fun with friends, family. They all were having a good time.

"Faith, go outside and water the plants for me." Grandfather said.

"Yes sir." Faith said, running downstairs with a watering can. Richard thought it must be fun to live ordinarily. While he was walking around, he saw a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, watering plants in the shop she owned. Richard watched her and smiled.

'That girl looks about my age.' Richard thought, walking up to her. "What's your name?" The lady turned around surprised, dropping the watering can.

"Faith Laurence. 15 years old." She said, confused. He picked up the watering can and gave it to her and smiled.

'15. Wow she looks about my age from afar.' Richard thought to himself. "Here you go." Faith grabbed the watering can from him.

"Thank you, sir." Faith said, smiling.

He glanced up at her. "You have the prettiest eyes, I have ever seen." Faith giggled.

"Do you use that line on all the girls you see?" Faith asked. Richard scratched his head.

"Did you hear that already? But I'm not lying. You do have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Richard said. Faith smiled. 'She has the most beautiful smile ever too.' Richard thought.

"What's your name, sir?" She asked.

"Richard is my name."

"Nice to meet you Richard." she said while curtsying. Richard smiled.

*Back at the castle* Carla had black hair and blue eyes. Carla knocks on Richard's door. Carla's Richard and Peter's tutor, also the king's advisor.

"Richard, are you done studying?" She walked in and saw that his back door was open. "Guards!" They came to her.

"Yes Carla." The guards said.

"Go get Richard immediately, he left the castle." They did as they were told. "Richard." Carla said sighing. While the bell at the tower ringed he saw some of the guards looking for him.

"Prince!" One guard said.

"Where are you Prince!" another one said.

"The prince is in the town." The girls started to say and scream. The girls and the guards looked for the prince.

"I have to go." Richard said to Faith. Richard was walking away so the guards and the girls won't see him.

"Why? We just started to get to know each other." Faith asked him confused. Richard looks at her. He kissed her on the lips. Her grandfather saw and shakes his head. Richard runs back to the kingdom before anyone finds out where he is. Faith stands there, blushing. She says to herself "I wonder if I will see Richard again."

Her grandfather walks out. "Faith, back to work."

Faith turns around and said "Yes grandfather." Richard gets to the house. He hides again because the guards were coming.

"The king is going to kill us. We didn't watch the prince carefully and now he is somewhere in the forest or something." One of the guards said.

"Yeah I know. What are we going to do?" another one said.

"We just have to be ready for what the king has to say." Said another guard. When they went inside Richard ran to the kitchen door. He saw one of the maids. Charlotte short for Charlie, she has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Psst Charlie…psst." Richard said whispering. She turns around.

"Prince what are you doing out of the castle?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted to get out for a bit. I'm tired of staying in my bedroom and doing nothing." Richard said.

"Prince that's dangerous someone could have seen you." Charlie said worried.

"No one did. Anyway tell me if anyone is coming so I can jump in." Richard said. Charlie looked at him.

"Fine wait a minute." Charlie said walking to the door. "No one is coming." Charlie said. While Richard was climbing through the window Carla comes through the other door looking mad. She cleared her throat. Richard looked up and falls.

"Carla." Richard said. Carla gave him an angry look.

"Let's go." Carla said. Richard gets up.

"Thanks Charlie." Richard said leaving.

"You're welcome prince." Charlie said bowing. Richard and Carla walk in the ballroom where is father was.

"Did you tell father?" Richard said.

"Yes I did." Carla said.

"Why?" Richard said.

"Because you know you aren't allow to leave the castle without telling someone or without supervision." Carla said.

"I know the rules." Richard said, annoyed. Carla stopped.

"Then why did you do it." Carla said turning to face him. Richard looks up at her.

"Because I'm tired of staying in the castle." Richard said. "And why should you care I know how to take care of myself. It's not like I'm little anymore." Carla walks again. Richard sighs.

"I'm going to beat you dad." Peter said, picking up a chess piece.

"You think so." His father said. Carla opens the door. His father and Peter looked up from playing chess.

"Richie." Peter said getting up. His father looked at him upset. Richard turned his head.

"Carla. Peter. Please leave. I want to talk to Richard alone." The king said. They left. Peter put his ear by the door to hear the conversation.

"Richard, what did I tell you about going out of the castle without supervision?" The king said.

"I know the rules. I didn't mean any harm. I'm sorry." Richard said, bowing.

"No excuses. You do this all the time making excuses. And you break the most important one." The king said, angry.

"I'm sorry" Richard said.

"What if someone saw you? Someone who's against me being king and wants to kill me. These threats we been having are no joke." The king said.

"No one saw me dad and I was very careful" Richard said.

"You don't know that. Someone could of saw you and killed you. You can't protect yourself your still a kid" The king said.

"I'm 17. I know how to take care of myself from danger dad. I'm not 5 years old anymore." Richard said.

"Peter you shouldn't be listening." Carla said. Peter jumps.

"Carla." Peter said.

"Go to your room and do your studies." Carla said.

"Yes madam." Peter said leaving. Carla looked at the door wondering what the king is saying to him.

"You are still a kid because you can't obey one rule that I told you never to break." The king said.

"Mom wouldn't care what I did." Richard said mumbling.

"Mom's gone and she's not coming back. So get your act together because one day you will be taking the throne." The king said.

"I don't want the throne. I don't want to be king." Richard said.

"What?" The king said.

"You heard me." Richard said. "Are we done here?"

"Yes. Go to your room and do your studies that you were supposed to do." The king said. Richard walked to the door. "Richard." Richard stopped. "I'm only looking out for you."

"It's too late. You didn't care for mom. Now she's gone. She's never coming back. So don't look out for me, I will do that on my own." Richard said. He opened the door.

"Richard!" The king said yelling. Richard slammed the door. The king sits in his chair. The king looks at the picture of his wife Maria has red hair with brown eyes. "Maria. Why did you leave so early when the boys and I need you the most?" The king said.

 _Flashback. 12 years ago. "Mommy don't go." Richard said, crying._

" _Richard be a good boy for your father." Maria said, weakly._

" _Why should I? Papa is not here. He doesn't care." Richard said, angry._

" _Don't say that. Your father is just being busy taking care of the kingdom to make you, your brother, and me safe." Maria said weakly. Maria starts to cough up blood._

" _Mama." Richard said crying. Maria touches her son's face._

" _Be good both of you." Maria said._

" _Mama." Richard said. "Mama!" The both of them leave the room. Richard crying._

" _Richard stop you have to be strong. Ok." Peter said, crying._

" _Then why are you crying?" Richard said._

" _Shut up. I just have something in my eye." Peter said, rubbing his eyes._

" _Boys." The king said, walking up to them._

" _Papa." Peter said. Richard looks away from his father. He opens the door and sees his wife on the bed motionless._

" _Maria." The king said. He walks over to her and looks at her._

" _If you were here this wouldn't have happen!" Richard screamed at his father._

" _Richard, stop." Peter said._

" _I hate you papa for killing mama!" Richard said, running to his room._

" _Oh Maria." The king said, falling to the ground._

" _Dad." Peter said, softly._

" _He's right. I should have came here sooner and I could have been there for my sons and for you. I'm so sorry." The king said crying._

" _Dad." Peter said crying._

" _Come here son." The king said. He walks over to him. "We will get through this I promise." The king said. Peter nods his head. End of flashback._

Carla comes in. "Sir." Carla said. The king puts the picture down.

"Yes Carla." The king said.

"It is time for the meeting. They are all here." Carla said. The king gets up.

"Let's go then. No time to waste." The king said. Richard goes to his room and slams the door. He walks to his balcony.

"I love the outdoors mom. He can't take that away from me." Richard said sitting on the rim of the balcony. "I remember when you, Peter and I would always go out in the town to say hi to all the people."

FLASHBACK: "Boys come here." Maria said.

"Coming mom." Both of them said. They both ran down the stairs like a bunch of elephants.

"Yes mom." Peter said.

"Do you boys want to go outside with me?" Maris said, smiling. They both looked at each other and nod their heads.

"Let's go." Maria said. They walked outside; Peter and Richard were surprised to see this, because they never went outside the gate before. "You two like it, different right." Maria said.

"Look it's the queen and the princes." A lady said. They all walked up to them.

"Hello." Maria said. Peter and Richard started to play with the kids in the town and had so much fun.

END OF FLASHBACK. Peter walks in and sees Richard on the balcony.

"Hey bro." Peter said at the door. He turns to face him.

"What do you want?" Richard said, looking away.

"You know what you did was wrong, right." Peter said.

"If you're here to scold me, get out I don't need it, dad did enough of it." Richard said.

"I'm not here to scold you. Even though you did the wrong thing. I understand where you're coming from." Peter said. Richard looked at him.

"You sneaked out of the house before?" Richard said.

"Yeah lots of times. When I was younger." Peter said.

"Did you get caught?" Richard said.

"Me, caught? No way." Peter said, walking to the rim where Richard sat.

"Dad never understands anything." Richard said.

"Don't blame him. He's doing a lot for us." Peter said.

"Yeah of course keeping us locked up in this stupid castle. Yeah doing a lot." Richard said.

"Richard. He's doing his best." Peter said.

"Yeah I know, but he isn't mom." Richard said, walking back inside.

"Yeah I know. He loves us both and mom." Peter said.

"I know he loved her. She just wanted to see him before she died and he never came to her. Until the end when she died." Richard said.

"I know, but mom loved him no matter what. She doesn't want us to hate dad for that." Peter said. Richard walks to the bookcase in his room to find a book to read. Peter follows him. "Think about what I said Richard." Peter said walking to the door. "Also apologize to dad for sneaking out of the castle." Peter said, walking out of the room. Richard looks at his picture of his mom and him.

"Oh mom. I wish you didn't have to go." Richard said.

*Back at Faith's house* "Faith you have a telegram from your parents." Grandfather said. Faith runs down the stairs. She opens it. It said:

" _Dear Faith_

 _I know you wanted to come with us but you couldn't. Your father and I are doing fine. We miss you so much. I hope you are getting on your grandfather's nerves."_ Faith laughs. She continues _"We will be back very soon I think. I hope you are helping your grandfather with the house and the chores. Well I just want to see how everything is doing. Write to us darling. We want to hear from you._

 _Love you always Mom and Dad."_

Faith wipes her tears away. "Honey, are you ok?" Grandfather said.

"Yeah I'm fine" Faith said.

"When are they coming home?" Grandfather said.

"Soon." Faith said. "I'm going to make dinner." They ate dinner.

*Back at the castle* Everyone was eating at the dining room table. "How's your studies going Peter?" The king asked.

"Good dad. I guess." Peter answered, eating his dinner.

"That's good." The king answered. Peter looks at Richard. Richard looks at him and sighs.

"Dad, I really want to apologize for sneaking out of the castle without supervision. Even though I was ok. Also I want to apologize for what I said too." Richard said. The king looks at him.

"Thanks Richard. But you're still not going out of the house without supervision." The king said picking up his drink,

"But dad." Richard said.

"What if I'm with him?" Peter interrupts. Richard looks at Peter. The king looks at him. "Well." Peter said. Richard looks at his father.

"I don't know." The king said.

"Come on dad, I'm older and wiser than Richard her." Peter said.

"Hey." Richard said.

"Well I guess its ok, but close in the area. And unseen." The king said. Richard smiled.

"Yeah I know." Peter said.

"Thanks dad you're the best." Richard said.

"You guys may go." The king said smiling. They left the table.

"Goodnight dad." They said.

"Goodnight boys." The king said.

"That was so nice of you." Carla said by the door. The king looks up.

"Really." The king said.

"Yeah. You got your son respect back" Carla said smiling.

"Yeah I guess I did." The king said smiling.

*Back at Faith's house* Faith and her grandfather finished dinner. Faith goes upstairs to her room. "Faith." Grandfather called.

"Yeah." Faith yelled back. "Janelle is here with her sleeping things." Grandfather said.

"Bring her up." Faith said. She comes up.

"Hey." Faith said.

"Hey Janelle." Faith said. Janelle has blonde hair with green eyes and is Faith's best friend in the whole wide world.

"What did you want to tell me?" Janelle said.

"Well I meet a boy." Faith said blushing.

"Really is it that boy that stares at you in school." Janelle said.

"Ew no." Faith said.

"Do I know him?" Janelle said.

"I don't think so and his name is Richard. He's so cute, tall, handsome, and he's everything I dream in a guy." Faith said.

"OMG! You found the guy you been waiting for." Janelle said. They screamed together.

"Is everything ok up there?" Grandfather asked by the stairs.

"Yeah everything is fine." Faith said. They laughed.

*Back at the castle* "I can see Faith again. Thanks bro." Richard smiled and laid in his bed and drifted to sleep.

*Back at Faith's house* "I can't wait to see him again." Faith said.

"Really. He was that great." Janelle said.

"Yes. Also he was a good kisser." Faith said.

"You kissed him!" Janelle said. Faith put her hand on her mouth.

"Shh…Well yeah but he kissed me." Faith said.

"Goodnight Faith." Janelle said.

"Good night." Faith said. They both feel a sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Trouble in the Forest.**_

A couple of days later Richard was ready to go see Faith again. While he was leaving Carla calls for him. "Richard, your father wants to see you." He looks at the window and sighs. Carla brings Richard to his father. When they get their Richard sees Peter there too.

"Yes father." Richard said.

"Can we get on with it dad. Some people want to go back to sleep." Peter said, by yawning. Their father looks at both of them.

"Children you know in a couple of more days it will be the ceremony. I would be picking one of you to take my throne to be king." They nod their heads. "I just wanted to let you guys know. When I pick that person I hope you guys can still be brothers." They looked at each other.

"Why wouldn't we want to be brothers? We get it dad, we will respect your choice and we will always pick on each other, whoever is king." Peter said, putting his brother in a head lock.

"Good. I happy we understand each other. Well you can go." While they were leaving their father says something else "I almost forgot we are having a party tomorrow, to celebrate the one I'm going to pick to take over the throne." They both leave. Richard runs out the door to go see Faith.

Peter looks at his brother and says "Where is that boy going without me?" Peter goes up stairs and put some clothes on and goes outside to see where his brother is going.

"Good morning grandfather. Isn't a lovely day today?" Faith said happy. Grandfather never saw this happy there must be something up that she is not telling him.

"Faith, are you ok?" Grandfather asked. Faith looks at him.

"Yes grandfather. I'm ok. Why do you ask?" Faith said.

"Because you look happy. Could this because of the boy you meet yesterday?" Grandfather asked. She looks away blushing because that's why she is happy today. She can't wait to see him today only if he comes. "Oh I see." Grandfather said. "Just be careful." Grandfather headed in the shop.

"What do you mean? I'm always careful." Faith said. Grandfather gave her an eye in the shop. "Ok. Some of the time." Grandfather hands her a basket. "What's this for?"

"I want you to go in the forest to get me some berries." Grandfather said getting ready to open the shop up.

"Why?" Faith asked wondering.

"Because I'm in the mood for your berry pie." Grandfather said, smiling.

"Ok I will go get some." Faith said, smiling back.

"Good bye Faith and come back before dark." Grandfather said.

"I will." Faith said, opening the door.

"Faith." Grandfather said.

"Yes." Faith said turning around to face him.

"Be careful." Grandfathers said.

"I will for you." Faith said. She goes on her way to get some berries. After she leaves grandfather starts coughing.

"Time to open the shop." Grandfather said. "Almost forgot." Grandfather said, going back in the kitchen. But there was a crash. Richard gets to her shop and sees Faith going in the woods with a basket. He follows her. She starts to sing. It's the most beautiful thing Richard had ever heard.

Peter following them saying to himself "Where the heck is he going?" Faith sees berries and walks to them. Richard stops. Peter stops a little farther.

"These look good." Faith said. Richard and Peter hear something coming from the bushes on the other side. Faith starts to hymn. Richard and Peter gasp at the thing coming out of the bushes and it was a big black bear. The bear looks to Faith but she still hymning to herself.

"The bear looks really mad at Faith for picking his food." Richard said to himself. The bear starts to walk and he steps on a branch and it cracks. Faith turns around and gets scared. The bear growls and stands on its hind leads. Faith closes her eyes in fear. Richard runs out and Peter watches his brother go. Peter runs up and stops. Faith opens her eyes and sees Richard protecting her.

"Richard." Faith said, going to cry.

"There is no need to cry. I'm here." The bear backs away to start again.

Faith looks at Richard and Peter sees this and says "Why is he protecting her?" He realizes. "Does he love her?" Faith watches him. The bear starts again. Richard was ready for him.

She whispers in his ear "Don't hurt him." Richards nods with agreement. They begin to fight. The bear knocks down Richard. Faith looks at him. Peter shakes his head with disappointment.

"Why didn't he use his power that's why we have them to protect our self from danger?" Peter said to himself. The bear starts to hurt Richard again.

"Richard, watch out!" Faith calls out. Peter says a spell. Proof. He opens his eyes and sees that Faith was on him covering him. They both look at each other and blush. They get off each other and look at the bear and it was dead. Richard sees Peter behind the bushes and sees he is holding his hand.

"You did these." Richard said angry. Peter looks up and Faith looks at the guy in the bushes that Richard is talking too.

"Yeah. To save you, you were careless back there." Peter said. Richard gets angry.

"You didn't have to kill it. I also didn't need your help I would have taken care of it by myself." Richard said.

Peter says "Sure you were. I should be hearing thank you brother for saving my life." Faith was shocked of what he said. Peter looks at Faith. "This is where you were going brother." Peter walks up to Faith and kisses her cheek.

"Janelle where are you going?" Janelle's mom said.

"To Faith's. See you later." Janelle said running out of the house.

"Janelle… SLAM! She should have changed first." She said.

"Faith I'm here." Janelle called out. She enters the shop. "Hello anyone here."

"Janelle is that you." Grandfather said, weakly.

"Yeah. What's wrong old man?" Janelle said, walking up to him.

"Nothing's wrong." He said, on the floor.

"Then why are you on the floor." Janelle said, confused.

"I don't know." He laughs. Janelle touches his head and he was burning up.

"Ok we are putting you in the bed." Janelle said trying to picked him up. "You need to lose some weight." Janelle puts him on the bed. "Where's Faith?" Janelle asked.

"She's in the forest looking for berries." Grandfather said.

"I'll be right back." Janelle ran out of the shop and in the forest.

Richard gets mad. "Get away from her." They look at each other.

Faith looks at them and says "Who are you?" Peter looks at her and smiles. He grabs her hand and kneels down

"I'm Peter Von Trapp. The king's eldest son." Peter said, kissing her hand.

Faith gasps. "The king's eldest son." Peter nods. "Then that makes you…" Pointing to Richard "Why didn't you tell me who you really are?" Faith says.

Richard looks at her and says "I did but I didn't tell you my last name. It wasn't necessary." He looks at Peter again. Faith didn't know what to say.

"Richard, you should have told the girl." Peter said. Richard got angry. He wanted to fight with his brother right there and now but he couldn't he didn't want to make Faith worry more, as she already is.

"Faith!" They all look who is calling.

"Janelle." She gets out of the bushes and runs up to Faith.

"You need to come back to the shop." Janelle said, out of breath.

"Why?" Faith said, confused.

"Your grandfather." Faith looks at her.

"What happen?" Faith said, worried.

"Well. I was going to your shop to talk to you. When I went in, he was on the floor. Janelle said out of breath.

"Then what." Faith said.

"He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Then I picked him up. It took a while he was really heavy. You should tell him to eat less or something." Janelle said.

"Get on with Janelle." Faith said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Ok. I put him on the bed and I checked his head and it was burning up. I asked him where you were. So I ran to get you." Janelle said.

"You just left him." Faith said.

"Yeah, so I could run to get you. Like I said weren't you listening?" Janelle said. Faith sighed. Faith didn't know what to say anymore instead she looked at the ground. She then begins to laugh. Janelle looks at her "Why are you laughing?" Janelle said, confused.

"Janelle." Faith said, laughing.

"Yeah." Janelle said.

"What are you wearing?" They looked at her clothing. The boys look away blushing. She looks down too. She covers her clothes and begins to blush.

"You didn't have to say it out loud." Janelle said, embarrassed.

"Sorry." Faith said, trying to calm down. Peter smiles and takes off his shirt and puts it on Janelle. Janelle looks up at him.

"Here wear this. It will keep you warm." Janelle begins to blush. They begin to walk back together. Faith looks at Richard. She turns away. Richard looks at Faith.

"I'm sorry." Richard said, while whispering in Faith's ear. Faith looks at him.

"It's ok. But next time tell me. Ok." He nods. They both stop and they kissed each other. Peter and Janelle started to talk to each other.

"Thank you." Janelle said.

Peter says "Whatever."

Janelle says "You don't have to be mean. I'm really grateful."

Peter says "Ok." They dropped off Faith and Janelle at Faith's grandfather shop. They go in.

"Grandfather, are you ok." Faith says walking up to him.

He opens his eyes and says "I'm fine darling. I just need some rest." Janelle and Faith walk them out. "Thank you for bringing us home." When Richard and Peter were about to leave Janelle runs to Peter and kisses him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Faith." Janelle says while running home. They both start to go home. Faith waves to Richard and Peter. Richard and Peter walk home.

"Don't tell dad, what happen today." Richard said.

"Fine I won't." Peter said.

"I think Janelle likes you." Richard said, noggin his brother in the arm.

"Shut up. A kiss on a cheek is so last season." Peter said, disgusted. Richard laughs.

"Sure whatever you say brother." Richard said.

"Hey what does that mean?" Peter said.

"Nothing." Richard said, running away from him.

"It better not." Peter said. Peter touches his cheek and smiles.

"Peter, are you coming?' Richard called out.

"Yeah." Peter said, running towards him.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Faith asked her grandfather.

"Yes I'm fine." Grandfather said.

"Ok get some sleep." Faith said. Faith walks to her room and looks out her window to the castle. "So you are the king son, Richard."

"Mom!" Janelle called out.

"Yes dear." Janelle's mom said.

"Why didn't you tell me I had my pj's still on? The cute ones." Janelle said.

"You slammed the door before I got to tell you." Janelle's mom said.

"Oh sorry." Janelle said.

*Castle* "Where were you two?" The king asked.

"Out." Peter said.

"Did you get in trouble with anyone? No one saw magic right?" The king asked.

"Yes sir. No trouble no magic." Richard said.

"Good. You may go now." The king said. The left his studies.

"You know we lied to him." Richard said.

"Kind a no we didn't." Peter said, walking up the stairs while Richard followed him.

"What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Well we didn't get in trouble and we didn't get caught using magic because that girl didn't see me using it." Peter said, opening his door to his bedroom.

"You're right." Richard said.

"Yup. Call me when dinner is ready." Peter said, closing the door.

"Ok." Richard said walking away. He opens his door to his room and goes to the balcony. "Faith, I'm sorry I lied to you for being a prince." Richard said. "Mom do you think dad will let me be with Faith? I love her I don't want to be with anyone else but her." Richard said to the sky. He went back in his room and drifted to sleep. A light came in his room.

"Yes I do son." Maria said brushing his hair away from his eyes. Then she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Party, and Faith's Enemy**_

The boys were getting ready for the big day, while everyone in the village was coming in the house. Carla comes in Richards's room.

"Richard, are you ready?" Carla asked. Richards looks and it is Carla.

"Almost." Richard says. Carla walks up to him. He turns to face her.

"You know you are just like your father." Carla told him.

"Why do you say that?" Richard said confused.

"Because I remember when your mother was alive. She would always do your father's tie before going downstairs. Because he would be so nervous and he would never do it. It made him laugh." Carla said while doing his tie. Richard smiled. While Carla was coming out of Richard's bedroom Peter was there.

"Hello Peter. You look handsome as ever." Carla says while passing him.

"Thank you Carla, you look beautiful as well." Peter says. Richards walks out of his room.

"Are you ready Peter?" Richard says.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Peter said. They both go down the stairs, into the ballroom. People are dancing, music playing, people greeting each other, lots of food. Richard and Peter go in and mingle with everyone.

"Hello everyone. Welcome. We are here to celebrate the chosen one. One of my sons will be taking the throne in my place. Let me announce my sons Peter and Richard." The king says. The all applaud. Richard and Peter go to where their father was.

"Thank you everyone. We really appreciate it." Peter says.

"Yeah, thank you." Richard says.

"Ok. Let this party begin." The king says. Richard and Peter start talking to the princesses in the neighboring kingdom.

"So which one of you will be taking the throne?" one of the girls asked.

"We don't know yet." Peter said.

"We want to be surprised who gets it." Richard said. Faith and Janelle go to the house and shocked of how beautiful it is.

"It is so beautiful. Don't you think Faith?" Janelle asked.

"Yeah it is. I wish I could live in a place like this." Faith says. They look around and Janelle sees people dancing. Faith sees a beautiful portrait of a beautiful lady.

"Hey Faith lets go dance. Maybe we will find a cute guy or find one of the princes." Janelle says noggin' Faith. No answer. Janelle looks at Faith and starts waving her hand over her face. No reaction. "Faith."

"WW...what?" Faith said.

"Are you ok? You weren't listening to me." Janelle said worried.

"Yeah, I fine. I was just looking at the portrait. Don't you think it's beautiful?" Faith said dazed.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on I want to go dance." Janelle says pulling Faith's arm to the ballroom. When they go there they see a lot of people dancing.

"Peter will dance with me?" one princess asked.

"Sure." Peter said taking her hand. She begins to blush.

"Hi Richard." One girl says. He turns around.

"Julia, nice to see you again." Richard said.

"Nice to see you too, Richie." Julia said.

"It's been awhile since you called me that." Richard said.

"I guess it has." Julia says giggling.

"How are you?" Richard asked.

"I am good. How are you?" Julia said.

"I am really good. I heard about your mother." Richard said.

"Oh you have." Julia said.

"Yeah is she ok." Richard asked.

"She is getting there." Janelle said. Richard looks at her. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Richard if you don't mind, will you dance with me?"

"Sure, I love too." Richard said.

"Don't you think they look cute together, Jonny?" one of the Jonathan's friend asked.

"Yes, Richard and your daughter Julia look perfect together Paul." Jonny said. Janelle starts rocking back and forth. Faith starts to giggle. Janelle opens her eyes and sees Peter dancing with another girl. Janelle starts to get jealous. Faith looks at her.

"Janelle what's wrong?" Faith said worried.

"It's Peter. He is dancing with another girl." Janelle said disappointed. Faith looks and Janelle was right he was dancing with another girl. Faith even saw Richard dancing with a girl too. Faith recognized that girl. Janelle looks at Faith.

"What's wrong Faith?" Janelle said worried.

"It's that guy's daughter. Who my grandfather got beaten from." Janelle looks at the girl Faith was looking at. Faith starts to cry. Janelle tries to comfit her. The dance was over. While her grandfather was cleaning the shop the bell rang.

"We are closed." Her grandfather said coming out from the back. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get the thing by boss wants." On guy said.

"I told him I can't give it to him." Grandfather said.

"Sorry. He said if you don't give it to him. We can destroy this place to find it. "Another guy said. They started to destroy the shop.

"Stop it." Grandfather said grabbing his arm. He pushed him making the shelf fall on top of him.

"I found it." Another guy said.

"No. put it back it is my wife's special necklace." Grandfather said weakly.

"Sorry." The guy said. They left the shop.

"Faith." Grandfather said weakly. Back to the party.

"Thank you for the dance, Peter." One girl said.

"You're welcome." Peter said smiling. They walk away. Peter drops the smile.

"They're so annoying." Peter said walking away.

"Thank you Richie. I had fun." Julia said.

"No problem." Richard said.

"Faith lets go home. I think there isn't any point to stay here. If she comes up to you, I don't know what will happen." Janelle said worried.

"You're right, let's go home Janelle." Faith said crying. They head to the door. Peter was going to go outside when he sees Janelle and Faith going outside to. Peter follows them.

"Hey, leaving so soon." They stop.

"Peter." Janelle said. Janelle starts to blush to how handsome Peter was in a tux. Faith buries her eyes in Janelle's shirt.

"It's ok." Janelle said.

"Is Faith alright?" Peter said a little worried. Janelle nods. "Why are you leaving so soon?"Peter asked.

"Oh, well are parents really didn't know we are here." Janelle said.

"Oh really." Peter said.

"Let's go home Janelle." Faith said whispering in Janelle's shirt.

"Ok." Janelle said. Peter sees them leaving and he hears the dance starting. He grabs Janelle's arm. Janelle turns around.

"Let go Peter." Janelle said trying to wiggling out.

"No, not before you dance with me." Peter said little blushing. Janelle stopped and sees that he was blushing.

"What did you say?" Janelle said.

"Not before you dance with me." Peter said looking at Janelle with his blue eyes. Faith lets go of Janelle. Faith tries to wipes her tears away.

"Go, Janelle. I will go home alone then." Faith said.

"I don't want you to go home alone." Janelle said.

"It's not like I didn't do it before. You came here to dance so here's your chance." Faith said pushing Janelle to Peter. Faith turns around. Peter sees her crying. "Go have fun Janelle. This is why you came remember." Faith said.

"But, Faith…" Janelle said.

"Tell me how it is tomorrow." Faith said smiling.

"Ok I will." Janelle said smiling back. Peter and Janelle walk to the ballroom. Janelle turns back to Faith. Faith starts to wave. Janelle then waves and goes in. Before Faith left she goes to the window.

"Janelle looks like she is having fun." Faith said smiling. Faith moved away from the window and saw the sea. She walk by it and sat down. "It's beautiful. Maybe I will stay here for awhile to calm down a bit." Faith said to herself. She then begins to cry.

"Is Faith really alright?" Peter said.

"Yeah, why?" Janelle said.

"I saw her crying." Peter said.

"Oh, you saw that." Janelle said.

"Yeah. Did something happen?" Peter said. Janelle looks around to see where Richard and that girl were. She found them! Peter looked where she was staring at.

"My brother?" Peter said.

"No the person next to him." Janelle said disgusted.

"Julia?" Peter said.

"That's her name Julia." Janelle said.

"Julia is a friend of the family. My father and her father were best friend since they were little. So that makes Richard and I her friends since we were kids." Peter said.

"Wow, but Faith doesn't like her. Even if you tell her otherwise." Janelle said.

"Why doesn't she like her?" Peter said.

"You won't tell?" Janelle said.

"No I won't I promise." Peter said.

"Well, one day her parent went away for awhile. Faith stayed with her grandfather." FLASHBACK

"Faith stay here with grandfather. We will be back very soon ok." Faith father said.

"But why can't I go with you and mommy." Faith said crying.

"Because you will have fun with grandpa then waiting for us to get home." Faith's mother said. Her parents got in the car and drive away. Faith begins to cry. Her grandfather puts his arm around his granddaughter. They walk back to the house to finish working. Faith went in the back to clean, while her grandfather was up front waiting for customers. One customer was Julia's father and Faith could never forget a face. He walks up to her grandfather and gives him a piece a paper."

"Do have this thing?" Julia's father asked. He took the paper.

"Yeah I do but I can't give it to you it's not for sale." Faith's grandfather said. Interrupts.

"Do you know what the treasure is?" Peter asked.

"No I don't, Faith doesn't even know. Can I continue?" Janelle said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

"Anyway, he got really mad. He started to hurt Faith's grandfather really badly. Everyone that was in the store left and thought that the guy was a crazy man."

"Give it to me now." Julia's father said angrily.

"No I won't give it to you." Faith's grandfather said. Faith came running out after she heard a crash. She saw her grandfather on the floor bleeding.

"Grandfather are you ok?" Faith said worried. He couldn't talk. Faith looked up and saw the guy.

"What did you do to him?" Faith said crying. Next thing you know Julia comes in.

"Did you get it for me daddy?" Julia said.

"No I couldn't my dear." Daddy said. Julia starts staring at Faith.

"What did you do to my grandfather?" Faith said.

"He got beaten because he wouldn't give something to my father that he wanted." Julia said.

"So you hurt him." Faith said.

"Yes." Julia said.

"Get out of here now. I don't want you to never come back to this shop again." Faith said.

"Oh, what a pity. Let's go home." Julia said. They walk out. Faiths grandfather had to be bed for awhile. Julia's family spread a word about her grandfather and lots of people stopped going to their shop. Faith hated them and she will always hate them till she dies." Janelle said.

"Wow. I never heard of that story before." Peter said.

"Don't say anything to anybody." Janelle said.

"I promise." Peter said. The music stopped.

"Peter." Richard said. Peter turns around.

"What is it brother?" Peter said.

"Someone wanted to say hi." Richard said.

"Hello Peter, nice to see you again." Julia said.

"Julia." Peter said.

"You won't mind if I have a dance with him?" Julia said to Janelle.

"No I don't, go ahead. I have to go anyway." Janelle said.

"Oh, too bad the best part is coming." Janelle said smiling.

"Shall we." Peter said.

"Sure." Julia said. They begin to dance with each other.

"What are you doing here?" Richard said.

"I wanted to dance, so I asked Faith to come with me." Janelle said.

"Faith. Where is she?" Richard asked looking around.

"Well, I left her outside." Janelle said. Richard went straight outside leaving Janelle in the ballroom.

"Faith are you out here." Richard called. He then saw the ocean. "She must be there." Richard said to himself. He found her. Faith was still staring at the sea not realizing what time it was.

"It's so beautiful. Richard is so lucky, he can see this every day." Faith said.

"Yeah I guess I am, but it's hard to come outside to see it when everyone is watching you." Richard said out of the blue. Faith turned around surprised.

"Really." Faith said. Richard comes over and sits by her.

"Why don't we go in?" Richard said.

"No it's ok. You can go if you want. I have to go anyway." Faith said. Richard looks at Faith and sees that she was crying. He grabs her face. Faith looks at him.

"Were you crying?" Richard said. Faith pulls away but can't. "So you were? Who hurt you?" Richard said.

"No one hurt me." Faith said.

"I am confused. Why were you crying then?" Richard said.

"She saw the girl named Julia." Janelle said out of the blue.

"Julia?" Richard said.

"Let's go home Faith. Your grandfather is going to be worried." Janelle said. Faith pulls away. And gets up and they started to walk away. Richard got up too.

"Wait." Richard said grabbing Faith's arm. "Tell me Faith. I need to know what she means by Julia." Richard said. Faith looked at him and didn't know what to say to him about her past life.

"Let go Richard!" Faith said. "Fine, if you must know. I hate her." Faith looked at him with devil eyes. Richard saw her eyes and let's go of her arm.

"I…" Richard said.

"Let's go now Faith." Janelle said. They walk away to the village. Richard just stood there. He turns around

"What's wrong with Faith? Her eyes looked scary. Where are the Faith's eyes I know?" Richard said looking back at them. Faith begins to cry.

"Faith what's wrong?" Janelle said worried.

"I shouldn't have said that to him." Faith said.

"Faith, he needed to hear it." Janelle said.

"But I think I hurt him. How can I talk to him after what I did to him? I love him Jane." Faith said hiding her tears in her hands.

"Oh, Faith." Janelle said patting her head. Faith cries more. "Faith let's go home. I think a cup of tea will cheer you up." Janelle said smiling. Faith looks up. She begins to smile to. They walk to Faith's house.

"Richard are you out here." Peter called out.

"Ugh. I can't figure it out. Why would Faith hate Julia?!" Richard said lying on the grass.

"You do know that the party is over now." Peter said. Richard sat up.

"Oh is it now." Richard said not staring at him.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here? Father was looking for you." Peter said.

"Oh." Richard said. He walks up to Richard.

"What's up with you?" Peter said shaking his brother.

"It nothing. Let go of me Peter!" Richard said yelling.

"No I won't let go until you tell me what's up!" Peter said yelling back.

"It's Faith!" Richard said. Peter stopped and let go of Richard.

"Faith." Peter said. Richard cast a spell at him. Peter began to fly. "Hey what was that for!" Peter said.

"I wanted to know if I still had it." Richard said.

"Really." Peter said cast a spell too. Richard started to fly too. They both started to laugh. Richard stopped laughing.

"Ugh. I hate this." Richard said falling to the grass again.

"What is it?" Peter said.

"It's Faith. She just told me that she hated Julia." Richard said. Peter stood there shocked. "I want to know why? But I was thinking that how does she know of Julia?" Richard said confused.

"Well…" Peter said. Richard looks at Peter.

"You know why?" Richard said.

"No I don't." Peter said. Richard sat up.

"You do. Tell me." Richard said standing up.

"No I can't." Peter said walking away. Richard got up and followed him.

"Peter, please I need to know." Richard said. He turns around and looks at him. He sighs.

"Fine I will tell you, but you can't tell anybody." Peter said.

"I won't, I promise. Scouts honor. " Richard said.

"Janelle forgive me. I have to tell him, he loves her." Peter said to him self. "Fine. Julia and her dad wanted something from Faith's grandfather. He wouldn't give it to him and so they beaten him up to death." Peter said. Richard was shocked of what he said. "That's all of it, Richard." Peter said. No answer. "Richard." Peter said.

"That's why she hates Julia." Richard said.

"Yeah that's what Janelle told me." Peter said.

"Why would Julia and her dad do that?" Richard said.

"They wanted something that was important." Peter said.

"I wonder what that important thing is." Richard said.

"I would like to know too." Peter said.

"Boys! Where are you?" Carla called out.

"We should go." Peter said to Richard

"Yeah your right. Let's go." Richard said they both walked back to the house. When Faith and Janelle got to Faith's house they opened the door and they saw Faith's house was destroyed.

"What happened here?" Janelle said.

"Grandfather!" Faith said.

"Oh crap." Janelle said.

"Janelle help me look for him." Faith said.

"Grandfather!" Faith called.

"Old man!" Janelle said.

"I… am… not… a… old…man." Faith's grandfather said weakly.

"Faith over here. Help me pick this up" Janelle said. They picked up the shelf that was on op of him.

"Grandfather." Faith said hugging him.

"Faith." Grandfather said.

"What happened here?" Janelle said.

"Well…" Grandfather said.

"What?" Faith said.

"They came again." Grandfather said. Faith and Janelle stood there shocked.

"Did they get it?" Janelle said.

"Yeah I think so." Grandfather said.

"Where is it I will look?" Faith said.

"It's over there." Grandfather said. Faith followed her grandfather finger to where he was pointing to.

"This?" Faith said.

"Open it up." Grandfather said.

"Well is there something in there." Janelle said.

"No!" Faith said.

"They got it then." Grandfather said.

"What was in side of it?" Janelle said.

"It was something special that belonged to my wife. That I promise I will keep safe." Grandfather said disappointed.

"Grandmother's." Faith said.

"Yes. It was a necklace." Grandfather said.

"A necklace? What so special about a necklace?" Janelle said.

"It was not just a necklace. It was a necklace that gave you power." Grandfather said yelling. He started coughing.

"Grandfather." Faith said worrying.

"I am ok." He said

"Power." Janelle said.

"Your grandmother had powers that helped people. That's why this world is so beautiful and safe. She kept bad people out of this world." Grandfather said.

"Grandmother was a hero." Faith said.

"When she died she wanted me to hold on to it so this world will still be beautiful." Grandfather said.

"Now why do they want it?" Faith said.

"I don't know. I don't think they know what it is. They might want it because of what is looked like. " Grandfather said.

"So what are we going to do?" Janelle said.

"I can't do anything. I'm too weak. It's you two who have to do something." Grandfather said.

"Us?" Janelle said.

"What can we do grandfather?" Faith said.

"You don't have a lot of time left. I want you to go to the ceremony tomorrow. I think they would be there and get the necklace. Give them this in return." Grandfather said giving Faith a bag of money.

"Grandfather! When did you get this?" Faith said.

"I had it for a very long time. When you have it run to your grandmother's grave place it as quickly as possible. I think she will do the rest. Also don't get distracted because you don't have time left they will be here tomorrow" Grandfather said.

"Who?" Janelle said.

"You will see." Grandfather said.

"Ok we will." Faith said.

"I am in." Janelle said.

"But first, can you girls help me up and bring me to the bed." Grandfather said.

"Sure." They said laughing. They placed him in bed.

"Are you ready to do this Faith?" Janelle said. Faith stared at the window.

"Yeah I guess." Faith said. "I am just worried.

"About what?" Janelle asked.

"About who is coming to become king? The ceremony tomorrow." Faith said.

"Oh right. Who is going to win?' Janelle said staring at the castle too.

"I am going to be king tomorrow." Peter said looking in the mirror.

"Tomorrow is the ceremony. I wonder who will win. Me or my brother." Richard said. He laughs. "Of course my brother. Why would it be me? I told him I don't want to be king."

"King everything is ready for tomorrow." Carla said.

"Thanks." Jon said. "This is it the day is finally here."

"Your right sir it is here." Carla said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Ceremony and the Appeal of Faith's Grandmother.**_

The night before the ceremony everyone was getting ready putting decorations up. "The day is here Maria. I hope I made the right chose of choosing him." Jon said.

"I really hope I be king." Peter said looking in the mirror.

"I hope I don't be king." Richard said looking at the stars.

"Finally we put your grandfather on the bed. He is so heavy. Faith make him lose weight." Janelle said sitting at the table.

"Sorry." Faith said pouring her a glass of water. The day was here for the ceremony.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Carla said.

"Yeah, never been happier." Peter said. Richard begins to laugh.

"Guys come on. Your father worked so hard to chose the future king. He also set up the ceremony." Carla said.

"Ok for you." Richard said.

"Are you guys ready?" Jon said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah ready when you are father." Both of them said.

"Good I am happy to hear that." Jon said.

"Ok they are ready sir." Carla said.

"Ok let's go boys." Jon said.

"Yes father." Both of them said.

"Good luck." Carla said. The girls head to the ceremony.

"Are you girls ready?" Grandfather asked.

"Yes we are." Janelle said.

"Good luck." Her grandfather said by the window. The wave goodbye. "I hope they make it in time before they come. Honey pleases help them."

"Ok here we are." Faith said. They begin to look around if they could see Julie and her family.

"Do you see them?" Janelle said.

"No. Do you?" Faith said.

"Yeah. Over there." Janelle said pointing to the balcony. Faith looks up to the balcony.

"Look she is wearing the necklace." Faith said.

"Come on. We have to get closer." Janelle said grabbing Faith's arm.

"But how?" Faith said running.

"I don't know but when I think of something I will let you know just run." Janelle said still holding Faith's hand.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the ceremony!" Jon said. Everyone applaud.

"This is going to be fun." Peter said.

"Yeah." Richard said.

"Ok, let's bring out the future kings!" Jon said.

"He had to say that." Peter said. Everyone started cheering.

"Hurry Faith we have to get it before time runs out." Janelle said.

"I know. I am hurrying as fast as I can. Have you figured out how we are going to get up there?" Faith said.

"Yeah." Janelle stopped she points. Faith looks up and sees the stairs to the castle. "There."

"Are you nuts? We can't go in the castle." Faith said.

"We have no chose. We have to get the necklace before time runs out. Also it's not like we haven't been in it before." Janelle said grabbing her hand and running toward the castle.

"Ok fine." Faith said.

"Ok let's announce the future king!" Jon said.

"Good luck brother." Peter said.

"You too brother." Richard said.

"The future king is…" Jon said.

"Please be me." Peter said to himself.

"I don't want to be king." Richard said.

"My son Richard Ray Von Trapp." Jon said. Richard and Peter were shocked. Richard didn't understand even Peter didn't. Everyone cheered. Faith pulls away from Janelle. Faith stopped and looks back. "I picked Richard for the courage he has in his heart." Jon said. Everyone cheered with agreement.

"Oh honey. Peter wanted this not Richard. Jon listen to your children." Maria said.

"Richard won." Faith said.

"Faith come on. We don't have enough time." Janelle said calling back to her.

"Oh sorry. Coming. Good job Richard." Faith said running toward the castle behind Janelle.

"Good job brother." Peter said patting his brother's back.

"Come on son." Jon said. Jon puts the crown on Richard's head. Peter leaves the balcony. Richard looks back. He leaves also. Everyone sees and whispers to what is going on. The king says "Little nervous. He will be back soon." The king said laughing nervously.

"Peter wait!" Richard said.

"What is it brother?" Peter said angrily.

"I don't want the crown." Richard said.

"What?" Peter said.

"You heard me." Richard said. Peter looks at him.

"Why you get to rule the whole kingdom? Wasn't that your dream?" Peter said.

"It was at first, until I met Faith." Richard said. Peter just stood there. "I already told father about it. I am courage in my heart yeah right. You have the brains and strength to keep this kingdom together. You're more suited to be king not me." Richard said. Peter was shocked.

"Thanks." Peter smiled. Richard nods.

"We are almost there." Janelle said.

"Really I am really tired. I need rest." Faith said. Janelle laughs.

"Now you know what I feel for picking up your grandfather." Janelle said.

"Yeah." Faith laughs.

"Congrats Richard." Julia said with her father.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't be saying that yet." Richard said. The king comes back inside to see what is going on.

"What are you saying?" Julia said.

"Dad." Richard said.

"What is it son?" Jon said. They get to the door.

"Ready." Janelle said

"Yeah." Faith said. They opened the door.

"Dad I…" Richard said.

"Hold it." Janelle said. They all look at the door.

"Janelle." Peter said.

"I have to do this." Faith said to herself. Faith goes in front of Janelle.

"Are you sure." Janelle said.

"Yeah." Faith said.

"Faith." Richard said. Faith puts her hand out.

"Give me back my grandmother's necklace." Faith said to Julia angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Julia said. The ground started to shake. Everyone outside started to scream.

"Oh no it is too late." Faith's grandfather said.

"What's going on?" Richard said.

"It's too late. They are here." Janelle said.

"Who's here?" Peter said.

"Some people that shouldn't be here." Janelle said falling to the ground.

"Guys do you know them." Julie said.

"Yeah we do." Richard said. Faith couldn't stand it she had to get the necklace back and bring it to her grandmother like her grandfather said. Faith started to get up. Janelle looked at her. She got her balanced and saw the necklace glowing. Faith ran up to Julia.

"Faith don't!" Janelle said. Faith got to Julia but fell.

"What are you doing?" Julia said.

"Here take this." Faith said handing her the money her grandfather gave her.

"I don't want it." Julia said. They look at the necklace and it was glowing brightly.

"What's going on?" Julia said.

"You can have this but not my grandmother's necklace." Faith said grabbing the necklace.

"Let go!" Julia said. Snap! The necklace fell in Faiths hands. "What have you done?" Poof!

"Give me the necklace child." A person in black said out of nowhere. She turned around.

"Run Faith." Janelle said.

"Who is that?" Julia said.

"I don't know." Peter said.

"Give me the necklace child." The man said again.

"Who are you?" Faith said.

"We are The Heartless" One of the men in black said.

"Why do you want it?" Faith said tiring to get up.

"Because we can control the world with it." The man said. They were shocked of what they heard.

"Control the world." Peter said.

"You are the people my grandmother tried to keep out." Faith said.

"Yes we are." Another man in black said.

"I will never give it to you." Faith said.

"Yes you will." The man said.

"Run Faith." Janelle said tiring to get up.

"Janelle." Faith said.

"I will take care of them. Go to the place where your grandfather told you to go. It's time for me to use my moves." Janelle said.

"Ok I will. Please be careful." Faith said running out the back door.

"Guys let's go." The man said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Janelle said.

"Richard go after her." Peter said whispering.

"Peter." Richard said.

"I will take care of things here. Tell dad when you get back." Peter said smiling.

"Yeah ok." Richard runs out too. Julia looks back at Richard. Janelle started to fight the guy. Peter cast some spells.

"I hope you are ok Faith." Janelle said to herself.

"I think I am almost there." Faith said.

"Found you." The man said. Faith ran as fast as she could to get to her grandmother's grave.

"Two more left." Faith said turning the next corner.

"Come here. Give it to me." The man said angrily.

"No I won't" Faith said. Richard was not far behind. He cast a spell.

"Ahh." The man said. Faith stopped and turned around.

"Richard." Faith said.

"Why are you stopping? Go I will handle him." Richard said.

"But… I want to apologize for what I said to you at the party." Faith said.

"We will talk about it later. Go. I will be fine." Richard said.

"Ok. Promise." Faith said.

"Yes I promise just go." Richard said.

"Ok." Faith started to run again.

"I won't forgive you if you touch her." Richard said walking up to him. She got there.

"Here grandmother this is for you." Faith said. She placed it.

"No!" The guy gets there. He pushes Faith out of the way. She hit the side of her head making her unconscious. Peter and Janelle finished killing one of the Heartless. "Let's go to Faith and Richard." Peter said grabbing Janelle's hand. Janelle blushes. They run out the door toward Richard and Faith.

"Richard." Peter said running towards him while holding Janelle's hand.

"Peter." Richard said smiling at what he sees.

"Where's Faith?" Janelle said letting go of Peter's hand.

"I told her to go ahead." Richard said.

"Come on then." Janelle said. Faith wakes up from hitting her head. She feels it and it was bleeding. She looks where she is and remembers.

"You are too late." Faith said trying to get up.

''It's so bright." The guys say.

"Yes it is guys. Did you miss me?" Someone said.

"Tsk. Why would we miss you?" The man said.

"Thank you Faith." The women said.

"Who are you?" Faith said squinting her eyes of the light.

"I am your grandmother, silly." Grandmother said. The brightness cleared up. Faith was shocked to see her grandmother standing right in front of her. Faith started to cry.

"Faith are you ok." Janelle said running toward her. They looked up and saw Faith's grandmother.

"Janelle!" Faith said running up to them Faith and Janelle hug each other. "You are ok? I am so happy you are here." Faith said.

"Yeah me too. Faith are you ok your bleeding?" Janelle said.

"I am fine just hit my head." Faith said. Faith pulls away and looks at Peter and Richard.

"Thanks for helping." Faith said smiling.

"You guys are going bye again." Grandmother said.

"Oh you think so." Then mad said. He cast a spell to Faith.

"Faith watch out." Grandmother said. "Faith!" Janelle said. She turns around and Flash! Faith opens her eyes. She was shocked of who was in front of her.

"Janelle!" Faith said. Faith couldn't believe her eyes. "Janelle." Faith said softly. Janelle falls to the ground. Faith catches her.

"Janelle!" Peter and Richard said.

"Faith." Janelle said softly.

"I am right here. Are you ok?" Faith said worried.

"I never been hit with magic before, you know." Janelle said laughing.

"This is not time for laughing. You are going to be alright." Peter said

"Thanks." Janelle said. Faith starts to cry.

"It's no problem." Peter said.

"You are going to be back to your normal self in a few days." Faith said smiling.

"Yeah." Janelle said crying.

"Janelle." Faith said.

"It's going to be ok, Janelle." Richard said.

"After we finish this we are going to call the doctor and he is going to bring you to your normal self." Peter said smiling.

"Peter, come closer." Janelle said whispering. Faith moves out of the way and now Peter was holding her. Janelle kisses him on the lips and says "I love you Peter. Even though we don't know much about each other. I fell in love with you at first sight, so don't forget about me." Janelle said closing her eyes. Peter was shocked.

"Janelle." Faith said. Richard felt her pulse and there wasn't any.

"She is gone." Richard said.

"No!" Faith said crying in Richards arms.

Peter put his hand on her check and whispered "You are the most stupid girl I ever meet. But I love you too Janelle and I will never forget you. I promise." Peter said.

"Damn. That girl is so stupid." The man said. Peter gets up. Richard looks at him. Faith still crying.

"You are going to pay for what you done to Janelle." Peter said furious. He cast a spell. They were gone.

"Peter." Richard called out to him. He stopped.

"Thank you. Janelle will be happy." Faith said. Peter begins to laugh. Richard and Faith were confused. Richard was going to walk up to him until.

"Don't go near him." Grandmother said.

"Why?" Faith said.

"Because I am not the same Peter anymore." Peter said. Peter flew away.

"Peter!" Richard said. Faith took his hand. Richard looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Can't you save her grandmother?" Faith said. She shakes her head.

"I am sorry that I can't help your friend. I will look out for her for you. She will always look upon you from above." Grandmother said smiling. Richard rubs Faith's shoulder. "Also I am happy you are alright." Grandmother said.

"Thank you grandmother." Faith said.

"I want you take this. Take good care of it." Grandmother said.

"Really." Faith said.

"Yes. Say hi to your grandfather for me and tell him I love him." Then she was gone. Richard and Faith were standing there looking at the sky.

"Are you ok?" Faith said.

"Yeah. Now I have to take care of the castle. Even though I don't want to." Richard said. Faith started to giggle.

"I will be there for you. Always. Your brother will be there too." Faith said smiling. Richard looks at her.

"Faith." Richard said.

"Yeah." Faith said looking at him.

"Will you marry me?" Richard said. Faith looked at Richard shocked.

"You really want to marry me." Faith said.

"Yes. That's why I didn't want to be king." Richard said.

"You wanted to be with me." Faith said. He nods. "I will marry you." Richard smiles.

"I love you so much Faith." Richard said picking her up and spinning her. She laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Wedding**_

Faith was getting ready for the wedding. Carla was helping her get ready. "Are you excited? It's the big day." Carla said.

"Yeah, but I am a little nervous." Faith said.

"You don't need to worry. Everything is going to be fine." Carla said.

"That's easy for you to say. I never been in a huge house like this or been a queen before." Faith said to herself. After Richard was done getting ready he started to look at his brother picture.

"Oh Peter. Where are you?" Richard said. Peter lands on a rock to think where he has to go. He started thinking about his brother becoming king that he didn't want. He hears something, and hides

"Maybe we should crash the kingdom." A person said.

"Why would we do that Fiona?" Another person said.

"I think it will be fun." Fiona said.

"Yeah maybe." The person said.

"Ok let's go." Fiona said. Peter jumps out. He scared them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter said.

"Well we are going to destroy a kingdom." Fiona said.

"Fiona you shouldn't be telling this person. We don't know him." The person said whispering.

"So he is really cute." Fiona said.

"I have another idea." Peter said smiling. His father stands by the door.

"Son don't you look handsome." Jon said. Richard was still holding the picture.

"Dad." Richard said.

"Are you ok?" Jon said.

"Yeah. I just miss him. I never wanted this." Richard said.

"I know you told me that when you came back that day." Jon said. Flashback

"Dad!" Richard called out.

"What is it son?" Jon said.

"I want to tell you something important." Richard said.

"Ok tell me." Jon said.

"I told you that I never wanted to be king. I wanted Peter too. Peter's gone and he is never coming back. So I would like to get married to take control over the kingdom." Richard said.

"Peter's gone." Jon said shocked.

"Yes." Richard said.

"You want to get married." Jon said.

"Yes." Richard said.

"That can be arranged. There are lots of princesses out there. I will tell Carla to call." Jon said.

"You don't need to." Richard said.

"What?" Jon said.

"I already have one." Richard said pulling Faith out behind his back.

"Who is this?" Jon said.

"Her name is Faith Laurence. She leaves in a shop with her grandfather." Richard said.

"Oh." Jon said.

"I will marry her." Richard said. Jon went quiet. End of Flashback

"I never answered you. But I trusted you." Jon said.

"Yeah you did. Do you think he will come back?" Richard said.

"I don't know son. Let's go to your wedding ok." Jon said.

"Yes." Richard said.

"Also you should see her. She beautiful like your mother." Jon said.

"Really." Richard said. He nods.

"Are you ready?" Carla comes running in.

"Yeah." Richard said.

"Are you nervous?" Grandfather said. Faith shook her head. Even though she was nervous.

"You are so like your mother. She was nervous too." Grandfather said.

"Really." Faith said.

"Yes telling me she was marrying and doing this." Grandfather said.

"Really." Faith said.

"Yup. Nervous as pie." Grandfather said. Faith starts to giggle. They opened the door and the music begins to play. "Here we go." Grandfather said. Faith walks in with her grandfather. Richard sees her and smiles for how beautiful she looks.

"Everyone is staring at me." Faith said to herself.

"It's ok. Just stay calm." A voice said. Faith looked around.

"Down here in the necklace." The necklace said.

"Oh hello. Who are you?" Faith said.

"I am your friend. I live in your necklace." The voice said again. Faith looked to her necklace and it changed color.

"The necklace changed color." Faith said to herself.

"Yes it changes color when your mood changes. It also changes my mood when you do." The voice said.

"What is your name?" Faith said.

"'I don't have one." Meow. "It's ok." The voice said.

"I know. Arrow." Faith said.

"I like it. Thank you. Have a good wedding Faith." Arrow said.

"You're welcome." Faith said. She reaches Richard and takes his hand.

"You look so beautiful." Richard said whispering in her ear.

"Thank you and you look handsome." Faith said whispering back.

"Faith I am happy you agreed to marry me. If you didn't I wouldn't know what to do." Richard said. Faith was shocked to hear what she had to say.

"I want to be with you forever. You did so much for me. Staying by my side when Janelle died." Faith said.

"I know but you know she is with you." Richard said.

"And so is your brother." Faith said. They both smile at each other.

"Are you ready?" The preacher asked.

"Yes." Richard said looking at Faith. She looks at him.

"Yes I am ready." Faith smiled. The ceremony begins.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Attack**_

Faith was 16 years old when she was pregnant with Jay her first. "Faith what are you doing in the garden?" Carla said.

"Just watering the flowers." Faith said.

"You're the queen and you're pregnant. You shouldn't be doing anything but relaxing. Also we have people who do that." Carla said.

"I know but I really tired of relaxing I want to do something." Faith said.

"Madam." Carla said.

"Fine I will sit…" Faith said.

"Madam are you ok?" Carla asked.

"No I think my water just broke." Faith said.

"Thought it was to come in another month and the king is out of town. What to do?" Carla said panicking.

"Carla I know what you can do?" Faith said in pain.

"Ok what?" Carla said excited.

"Get the doctor!" Faith said.

"Right." Carla said bring Faith in the house.

"Lei!" Carla screamed.

"Yes Carla?" Lei asked. Lei is the head butler.

"Call the doctor. Now!" Carla said bring faith slowly up the stairs.

"On it." Lei said running to the phone.

"Faith the doctor is here. She is all yours." Carla said.

"Thanks." The doctor said.

"Ok Mrs. Von Trap I want you to push on the count of three. Ok."

"Ok." Faith said.

"One…Two… and Three push." The doctor said. Faith started to push

. "Ok I almost see it one more time." The doctor said. Faith nodded her head. Then she hears a baby cry.

"It's a boy." The doctor said putting the baby in Faith's arms. Carla walks in and thanks the doctor. She starts to walk Faith.

Faith he is beautiful. What are you going to call it?" Carla said. Faith thought about it before answering.

"Jay." Faith said smiling.

"Jay is a cute name. I like it." Carla said smiling too.

"Me too." Faith said. The carriage stops. Richard gets out. Richard was away in another kingdom to come together with fighting Peter and stopping him. Richards walks in the house.

"Sir you're back." Lei said.

"Yes I am back." Richard said. "Where is she?"

"She is upstairs in her room. Resting." Carla said coming out of the kitchen doors. He walks up the stairs and goes to his bedroom.

"Faith" He said opening the door.

"You're back." Faith said holding Jay in her arms. He walks over to her and sees his new born son.

"What's his name?" Richard asked.

"Jay." Faith said. "You want to hold him?" Richard nods. Faith puts Jay in his daddy's arms.

"Jay this is daddy." Richard said. Jay laughs. "Oh honey." Faith smiled. Four years pass. Jay was a cutie pie at age 4. Also Faith was pregnant again.

"Faith there is something I need to tell you." The doctor said.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"You babies have turn in two different kinds of people." The doctor said.

"Wait what? I thought I was suppose to have twins." Faith said.

"Yes you were. But they split apart to different people." The doctor said.

"Oh my." Faith said.

"When you have the baby you have to stay in bed because the next will come out in a few days." The doctor said.

"Ok. Thanks doctor." Faith said. So when she turned 20 she had Chris.

"What are we going to call this baby boy?" Richard said.

"Why don't you name him?" Faith said.

"Me?" Richard said looking at Faith.

"Yes." Faith said. Richard thought about it.

"How about Chris?" Richard said.

"I like it." Faith said. The baby smiled.

"I think it likes it too." Jay said. They all laughed. A couple of days later she had Ava.

"It's a girl." Carla said.

"Our first girl." Richard said.

"What are you going to call girl?" Carla asked.

"I don't know. I never thought we will have a girl." Faith said.

"Me either." Richard said.

"Mom. Can I name her this time?" Jay asked. They looked at him and smiled.

"Of course you can." Faith said. Jay smiled.

"Ava." Jay said. The baby smiled and giggled with agreement.

"Good job son." Richard said.

"Thanks." Jay said.

"Welcome to the family Ava." Faith said. Jay, Ava, and Chris are in their teens. When Faith turned 26 she found out that she was pregnant again. "I am pregnant again. Oh my." Faith said. Her husband the king was so shocked that he was going to have another child.

"Are you sure your pregnant again?" Richard asked Faith.

"Yes the doctor said I am." Faith said.

"I can't believe it." Richard said taking a seat in a chair in his room. Faith walks up to him and hugs him from behind.

"Me either." Faith said.

"How are we going to do this?" Richard said.

"I know. But we have three and we took care of them very well. Another one is not going to kill us I hope." Faith said.

"I hope so." Richard said. Then the time came when the baby was to come and it was a girl with beautiful big purple eyes.

"It's a girl again. Two boys and two girls. It evens out." Carla said.

"Yes it does." Lei said.

"Also she is different from them. She has purple eyes." Carla said.

"But it is so cute for her." Lei said.

"You're right it is." Carla said.

"What are we going to name her mom?" Ava said.

"I don't know." Faith said.

"I know why don't we name her together." Chris said.

"I like that idea." Faith said.

"Me too." Jay said.

"Ok." Richard said. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Miki!" They all said together. The baby looked at them and wondered if she liked it. She smiled with agreement. They all laughed. Then 6 years came and Miki was the youngest.

"Are you ready to see the kingdom Miki?" Richard said.

"Yes I am daddy." Miki said. She was so excited to explore the world that she lives in.

"Ok here we go." Richard said. Lei opened the door to the outside. Everyone was waiting for them and cheered for seeing the new baby all grown up. Miki ran like no tomorrow.

"Miki be careful!" Faith called out. When she stopped in front of the villagers they all called out

"It's the princess." not Miki. She was shocked and got angry. Right there she hated being the princess. Her brothers and her sister knew why she hated being the princess and tried to convince her to like being a princess, but it didn't work.

"Miki come on." Jay said.

"No." Miki said.

"Come on. just because they called you princess doesn't mean they don't your name." Chris said.

"I don't care I don't want to be called princess." Miki said crying.

"Oh Miki." Ava said holding her sister while she cries.

"This is getting out of hand." Richard said.

"Honey." Faith said.

"I don't understand why she will get so angry over that. The others didn't." Richard said.

"Honey she isn't like the others. She is her own person." Faith said.

"I know but still." Richard said.

"I think she is like me when I became you're wife." Faith said. He looked at her. "Everyone called me madam. I hated it. Next thing I know I told everyone my problem and everyone calls me Faith."

"I don't think that is the same thing." Richard said.

"Why not?" Faith said.

"Because…it's not." Richard said walking out the door.

"Richard." Faith said. So one day Faith and Miki went in the courtyard to talk to each other.

"Mom, look at the flowers they're blooming." Miki said running towards them.

Her mother stares at them and says "Yeah, they are." Miki giggles. Faith and her daughter walk to the fountain and sits down. Her mother explains how it is to be a child of a king and a queen. "You have to get used to it like your sister and your brothers did." Faith explained

"I still won't be a princess even if you tell me to get use to it. Miki said. Her mother looks at her with a sad face.

"Oh honey you are just like me." Faith said.

"Really why?" Miki said.

"Yes, because when I married your father called me madam not the name I wanted to be called." Faith said

"What did you do about it?" Miki asked.

"I told them to stop calling me that and call me by first name." Faith said.

"Did they?" Miki asked.

"Yes they did." Faith said smiling.

"I don't know. Telling the people to call me Miki. I don't think I can do that." Miki said.

"Then can you do it for us darling, for your dad and me." Faith said.

"Ok. I will try to get use to it for you and daddy, but I don't know if I will handle it if someone says it to me. I will try to hold on to it. Ok." Miki said smiling to her mother. Miki looks at her mother's necklace and sees that it changed color.

"Mom why did your necklace change color." Her mother looks at her then at her necklace.

"My necklace is magical, darling. It changes color when my moods change; because there is a person in here, you can say that he is a cat and he shares my feelings and emotions. Also he is the only one who can read minds, to see what people are thinking if it is good or bad." Faith said. Miki looks at her mother and then at the necklace.

"That's cool, mama, but what happens when the person comes out." Miki said. Faith looks at her daughter.

"It will have its own feelings, emotions and the power to read minds." Faith said.

Miki asks "Did someone give it to you mama?"

Her mother looks at her with a smile and says "Yes your great grandmother gave it to me it was hers; it was really special to her." Faith said. While her mother was telling Miki about the necklace one of the maids Bella comes running.

"Faith, we are under attack by Peter! The King needs you right away!" Bella said out of breathe. Faith was shocked, she haven't seen him forever. Miki and her mother start running behind Bella.

While they were running Faith tells Miki "Go with Belle and stay with her until this is over. Ok." Faith said. Her mother kisses her on the cheek and goes outside to help her father, and everyone else.

"It is going to be ok Miki. They will be fine." Belle said. Miki was really worried. While they were in the house Miki sneaks out of the kitchen to go to the balcony to see what was going on.

"Mommy, daddy. Jay, Chris, and Ava please me careful." Miki said walking up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Lost Necklace**_

Miki got to the balcony and saw what was going on. "Belle was right, Peter is here. I wonder who Peter is. I wonder if mommy and daddy know him." Miki said to herself. Miki saw her mother, her sister, and her brothers fighting their hardest. "I wish I could help them." She looks around to find her father and she did, he is fighting Peter.

"Long time no see brother. Became king I see." Peter said.

"Peter. Yeah since you left, I had no choice. Why are you doing this?" Richard said.

"Why? I been in pain ever since." Peter said.

"It was a long time ago. Janelle wouldn't want you to do this. We had nothing to do with this." Richard said.

"Don't ever say that name. People are going to pay for killing people! I am going to steal the necklace and then go to Faith's grandmother and then I am going to find them and kill them." Peter said.

"I won't fight you brother. I also won't let you touch Faith ever." Richard said.

"I think you will." Peter said. Peter started casting spells to the people who were down below helping with the attack. Miki was scared that her father will get hurt. She wanted to call to him to stop this, but she can't.

"Peter stop. I won't allow you to kill everyone. You have to kill me first." Richard said. Peter looks at him with a smirk on his face.

"My pleasure, I will kill you." Peter said.

"Bring it on, Peter" Richard said. Then they begin to fight each other, Miki can't watch it anymore. She turns around and starts for the door, but she hears her mother and her sister screaming. She runs back to see what was going on. Her mother and her sister are getting hurt really badly.

"Mother." Ava said.

"I'm alright." Faith said.

"What are we going to do?" Ava said.

"I don't know. Ava watch out!" Faith yelled. Ava screams.

"Faith, Ava!" Richard said flying to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter said stopping him.

"Peter you can't do this. Faith was her friend too. She misses her too you know." Richard said.

"I don't care. If she loved her she would asked her grandmother for help." Peter said.

"Peter she did. She couldn't help her." Richard said.

"I don't believe you. You and your family. Killed Janelle!" Peter said casting a spell.

"Peter don't!" Richard said. Miki looks everywhere finding her brothers, but she can't find them.

The lady who hurt them goes down to her mother and says "You think your better than us, but you are not Faith. Peter will kill your husband and everyone here." Her mother looks at her and says.

"You can't kill… everyone." Faith said.

"You watch us. Peter and I will rule the world killing people." The lady said.

"You love him that much." Ava said.

"Of course I do." The lady said.

"He will never… love you." Faith said.

"You don't know anything." The lady said. The lady looks back at her and sees the necklace.

"Nice necklace you won't mind if I try it on, would you now." The lady took off the necklace and Miki was really mad. She grabs her coat and runs outside to stop the lady from putting on the necklace. Bella sees her and says

"Miki where are you going. No! You can't go outside!" She didn't listen to Bella and ran outside. Bella running after her.

"She can't have my mommy's necklace." Miki said. Miki pushed the doors and started to run to the lady who was about to put on the necklace. Her brothers see her. Miki said screaming " **DON'T PUT ON THAT NECKLACE YOU UGLY WITCH!"** Peter and Richard stopped fighting.

"Miki." Richard said.

"Fiona don't do it." Peter said.

The lady turns around and says angrily "Who are you calling ugly?" Fiona got really mad and was about to cast some until Miki kicks the lady's hand and the necklace starts to fly. Fiona holds her hand. Miki looks at it and starts running after it.

"Miki, NO!" Faith calls out. The necklace was going over the edge and Miki looked down and saw that the necklace was suck on a branch.

"Thank goodness." Miki said. Miki stretched her arm to grab the necklace. "I almost got it." Miki said. She heard the edge beginning to crack and she tried to reach it more "Don't crack yet. Few more inches. Got it." Miki said. The edge was falling. "Oh no!" Miki said. Miki started to scream.

"Miki." Richard said. Peter looks where Richard was looking at.

"Peter please." Richard said. Peter didn't answer.

"She will go to earth. I won't be able to see her. Please. She is your niece!" Richard said. Peter was shocked. Peter turned his head and flew up.

"Let's go everyone." Peter said seeing all his brother's children. Jay and Chris goes to their mother and Ava. Jay was holding his arm. Chris was holding his side. Ava was holding her knee. They all look at him and was wondering why he was looking at them.

"Yes master." Everyone said.

"Richard. I will be back. And I will steal that necklace and kill everyone." Peter said. Richard watches him leave. Richard starts to fly to where Miki was as fast as he could.

"Miki I am coming." Richard said. Miki starts to run to grab the other edge and she did. Miki looks down.

"Wow. Too high." Miki said. Miki tries to pull herself up but can't because she doesn't have the strength and her hands are slippery.

"I am going to fall. Mommy, daddy, anyone help me." Miki said to herself. Her mom's necklace is beginning to fall and she tries to hold on to it.

"Don't fall. Someone will save us." Miki said to the necklace. Miki felt someone grab her hand. She looked up. Her father grabs her and Miki looking up she sees her father and says "Daddy."

"I am right here baby. Hold on tight. I am going to pull you up." Richard said. Miki looks down while her dad is pulling her up and sees the necklace fell out of her hands without her knowing and beings to fall to Earth. Miki is now up on the edge screaming "No!"

"Miki." Richard said. He hugs her. Miki starts to cry in her daddy's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Talking Necklace**_

The necklace is still falling from the sky and lands by a Sakura tree. "Where am I?" The necklace begins to speak. "That hurt a lot, ow." The necklace said. He still doesn't know where he is, but he hears a girl laughing. "What's that sound?" The necklace said.

Whoosh! He turns in a human for the first time. "Wow. I didn't know I could do that." The necklace said. He looked to the sky. "Faith." The necklace said again. He walks to where the sound was coming form and he found it. He was right it was a girl with her mother, father, brother, and baby brother. He sees that the girl is fighting with her brother.

"Stop it you too." The man said to his children.

"He started it." The little girl said.

"I don't care who started it. Let's have a nice dinner before I leave tomorrow morning." The man said.

"Ok." The boy said.

"I got the desert." A lady said coming out of the house.

"Wow. They look like they are having fun" The necklace said.

"Honey go throw this away." The lady said to the little girl.

"Ok mommy." The little girl answered back. He sees her walking towards him and while he was going to run, he turned into a kitten. "What the… Why am I a kitten?" The little kitten said.. When she was walking towards him, she saw a baby kitten crying.

"Are you ok?" The girl said. She went over to it and picked it up. He looked at her.

"She is so cute. She looks about 5 years old." The kitten said to himself. He meows to her.

She says in the cutest voice. "So cute. Are you lost little fellow? Will come inside I will give you some milk. You look hungry. Oh I almost forgot, my name is Karin Williams, but you can call me Karin for short."

"I am a little hungry." The kitten said. She hides him in her coat and goes inside to give him some milk in her room.

"I will be right back." Karin said.

"Karin is so sweet. I still wonder where I am. I need to go home; they must be wondering where I am." The kitten said. Karin walks in.

"Here you go." Karin said placing the milk on the floor. The kitten goes to it and starts drinking it. "I even brought food too." Karin said placing it too. The kitten meowed. "I wonder if you have a name kitty. Do you?" He meows at her. "So what should I name you kitty? Hmmmm

. Oh I got it, Arrow that's your name." Arrow meows with agreement. "Good. Do you know where Arrow comes from?" Karin said. She gets up and gets a book. Arrow looks at her confused.

"What is she doing?" Arrow said.

"Found it." Karin said. She walks over again. "Here look." Karin said. Arrow walks over to it.

"It's a picture of a cat." Arrow said.

"Yeah it's Arrow the cat. My mom says it was the god's cat. I don't know if I believe that. But when I look at the cat it always gives me good luck." Karin said smiling. Arrow looks at her. He knew he can trust her. Karin looks at Arrow and sees the necklace around his neck. She picks him to take a closer look. "Wow, it's beautiful" Karin said. Arrow was confused of what she was looking at. She placed him down. "Nice necklace Arrow did someone give it to you?" Arrow meows. Arrow was afraid to speak, but he had to. When he was about to speak her mother Julie called.

"Karin, come help me with the dishes, dear." Karin looks at Arrow.

"Coming, be right back. Ok Arrow." He sighed. He looked around her room and saw her school uniform.

"I wonder what that will look on her." He shook his head. "Stop that Arrow you need to concentrate because you need to know how to go back home. Faith must be worried about me." He walked to the window and looked to the sky it was becoming dark and he saw the star that Faith always stars at night before she went to bed. "Faith. I wonder if she is looking for me." Arrow wondered to himself. He looked at his neck and saw that the necklace was glowing.

"Arrow, are you ok." Faith said. It was Faith talking to him. Arrow looked surprised.

"Yes I am." Arrow said. Faith smiled.

"I am glad to hear that." Faith said.

"How am I supposed to get home?" Arrow said. Faith looks away and turns back.

"There is only one way." Faith said.

"What is it?" Arrow said.

"You need to help that girl down there." Faith said. Arrow looks at her with confusion.

"That girl doesn't need help. She looks happy." Arrow said. Faith looks at him.

"You need to help her because that's what the necklace told me, that's why you can see me." Faith said. Arrow just wants to get home to Faith.

"I don't understand." Arrow said looking away.

"Arrow I know you can do it. When she comes back explain it to her and transform into a human, then give her this ring and tell her that it will change her into "Magic Girl." After that change back and erase her memory of her seeing you as a human then leave and never come back. Go to the house, two houses away from her across the street and live there." Faith said. Arrow nodes his head.

"The ring will give her courage. That is what you are there for." Faith said.

"How will this help me help her get courage?" Arrow said. Faith points to the necklace.

"That will help you." Faith looks at the time.

"I don't understand." Arrow said. "She looks happy." Arrow looks out the window and sees that her and her was fighting again.

"Give it to me." Karin said.

"No." Her brother said.

"Can I look at it? I will give it back." Karin said.

"Ok fine." He said.

"Arrow when she changes you will change. You will be Black Cat." Faith said.

"I will try then." Arrow said.

"I have to go now and Good Luck Arrow." Faith said. Arrow starts to tear a little and wipes it away before Faith sees and says

"Yes I will do it." Arrow said. Then before she was gone she said something else.

"You will be going to her school even though you are her brother's age. Take care of her. Almost forgot, try not to fall in love with her." Faith said. Arrow was shocked. Poof. Faith was gone.

"Don't fall in love with her that's what she said." Arrow said to himself. "Who wouldn't fall for her? Anyone will fall for her. Even me." Arrow said looking to the sky. "Forgive me Faith. I think I already broke it." Arrow said. Arrow starts to wait for Karin to come back in the room to tell her about everything. Karin walks in the room and sees Arrow waiting for her. "I'm back." Karin said. Arrow turns around. "What is it boy? Something a matter." Karin said. Arrow took a deep breath and said

"Yes, we need to talk." Arrow said. Karin was shocked, she couldn't say anything she falls on the floor.

"You… caa….caaaaa….caaaa…" Karin said. Arrow interrupts her

"Yes I can talk." Arrow said. Karin sits up and gets ready to listen quietly to Arrow. "I am from the Northern Kingdom up in the clouds. There was a battle going on and I was sent down here. I heard a little girl laughing and it was you. You found me and gave me milk and food. I thank you for that. I am here to help you." Arrow said.

Interrupts. "You came down here to help me?"Karin said.

"Yes. I know you don't understand neither do I, you look happy. I don't think you need any help with anything, back to what I was saying. I came down here to help you with your problem."

Arrow transforms into a human. Karin looks at him and blushes. "He is so cute and handsome." Karin said to herself.

"My name is Arrow Von Trap." He was picking up the ring that Faith gave him and was handing it to Karin. Karin thought he was going to propose to her or something. He gives her the ring. "By this ring you can be called Magic Girl." Arrow said. Karin looks at him while holding the ring.

"Magic Girl, what does she do?" Karin asked. Arrow tells her.

"She helps people when they are in trouble and gives you the courage to believe in yourself to help them." Karin was shocked and now she knew why he was sent down here.

"He was sent down here to help me have courage in my self." Karin said to her self. It was time for him to go. He looked at her and put his fingers on her forehead. "What are you doing?" Karin said and Poof… her memory of seeing him as a human was gone. She falls. He picks her up and puts her on the bed. Arrow hears footsteps coming towards the room. He gives her a kiss goodbye on the forehead.

"Thanks Karin. I hope we see each other in the future." Arrow said whispering in her ear. And when the door opened he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: The New Kid**_

The next day came and Karin wakes up and doesn't remember anything what happened that night. Karin looks at her finger and sees a ring. Karin didn't know how it came. She thought God gave it to her for being good girl or something like that. She gets out of bed and she hears voices calling her name. It was in the middle of November. When Karin was in her second year of high school.

"Karin!" She goes to her window and sees her friends Amy and Mina. Karin starts to wave and goes to put her uniform on, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning." Karin said. She sits down at the table. Karin started stuffing the food down her throat.

"Take your time, darling" said her mother.

"I can't I have to go. See you later mom." Karin said running out the door. They all started running to the train.

Her friends ahead of her telling her "Hurry up you're going to miss it."

"I am coming. I can't run as fast as you guys. You guys are in track and field." Karin said hurrying up.

"Well whose fault is that for not joining? You are a singing freak." The girl said giggling.

"It's not funny." Karin said. Her friends got there and they see the train; it pulls up while Karin was still tiring to catch up to them. When she got there she saw that the doors were beginning to close. "Wait don't close." Karin said. The doors closed. When she thought it was too late.

"Come on." A voice said. She looks up and sees a cute face and it was Arrow. She jumps on the train and says

"Thanks." Karin said.

"You're welcome." He said smiling. Karin walks to her friends smiling. Her friends begin to talk and laugh and Karin not paying any attention.

"Yo! Earth to Karin, are you there." Amy shaking her.

"Ye...e...ah, I'm here." Karin said. They look at her and begin to laugh.

"Are you sure, you aren't even paying attention to us." Mina said. Karin looks at them.

"Sorry guys, but that guy over there is so cute. He helped me on the train." Karin said. While her friends looking at him John comes over and scares them. They jump. John is a big guy and he likes Karin, but she doesn't know.

"Hey guys!" John said.

They look at him and they say together "You scared us." Amy and Mina talk to John and Karin still staring at Arrow.

"I wonder what school he is in." Karin said wondering. He looks her way and she turns quickly so he won't know that she was looking at him. While she turns back he is still staring at her. He gives her the most cutest smile you could ever see. Karin begins to blush. "He is so cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Karin said to herself. The train then stops.

"Come on Karin." Amy said.

"Yeah." Karin said. Her friends begin to walk to school, but Karin couldn't see the guy anymore.

"Hey guys." Up ahead was Ray, he is the student council president.

"Hi Ray." Karin said. They all begin to go to their shoe locker while Ray told them about the new student who moved here.

"He's here. Is he cute?" Amy and Mina said wondering.

"I don't know I haven't met him yet." Ray said. Karin and John just listening.

"I think it's time for me to tell her. I will ask her out" John said. When John begins to talk to Karin.

"Hey Ka…." John said. He turns to his left and she was gone.

"Karin left again huh." Amy said.

"Yeah I guess so." John said.

"Let's go to class then. She will be there later." Mina said. Karin goes up on the roof before class to practice her singing. Karin starts to sing. Everyone stops and listens to the person sing.

"That person is really good." One of the popular girls said.

"I wonder who it is." Another girl said.

Alice the head of the group said "I don't know, but I hope that person knows that he/she wouldn't be steeling my singing part." They walked away disgusted.

"Thank you." Arrow said. While Arrow gets out of the principal's office he hears the voice.

"That voice is amazing." Arrow said. The bell rang. Karin hurries downstairs to her class. She gets in before the teacher got in. She walks to her sit.

"I made it just in time." Karin said.

"Singing up there again." Amy said to her while Mina was laughing.

"Maybe." Karin says turning away smiling. The teacher comes in and everyone stands.

"Good Morning Mrs. Adams" said the students together.

"Good Morning class." Mrs. Adams said. They all sited.

"We have a new transfer student from Italy, class. His name is Arrow Von Trap." Mrs. Adams says. She writes his name on the board while everyone is whispering

"Italian boys are always ugly" said Alice.

"No, they could be cute" said another girl.

"He can't be Italian because I am Italian and Von Trapp isn't an Italian last name it's German." Melody said to Alice. Mrs. Adams finishes writing on the black board and turns to the class.

"Arrow come in now." Mrs. Adams says. While he comes in the whole class gasps and starts whispering.

"Oh my god, he is so cute." The entire girls say. He begins to laugh at the thoughts he hears in the students mind. Arrow begins to smile.

"His smile is so cute." Another girl said.

"He must be good at sports." One of the guys says. He walks to the center of the room in front of the class. Arrow stares to the class and hears everyone's thoughts again. Amy and Mina tap Karin on the shoulder.

"What?" Karin said. They turn her head to the front of the class.

"Isn't that the cute guy that helped you on the train?" Amy said. Karin's mouth drops and she nods.

"Yeah it is." Karin said. John looks at Karin and begins to get mad at the new guy.

Mrs. Adams tells Arrow "Introduce yourself to the class." Arrow nods his head.

"Hi, everyone I'm Arrow Von Trap." He said with the cutest Italian accent. Everyone screams.

"Class no screaming." Mrs. Adams said.

Alice says to Melody "I can't believe he had an Italian accent."

Melody then says back "I know."

Alice says back again "He's cute though. I should make him my boyfriend."

"Sit over there Arrow." Mrs. Adam said.

"Yes." Arrow said. Mrs. Adam's puts him in front of Roy and Tom the two popular soccer guys.

"'So you're from Italy then." Tom said.

"Yeah I am." Arrow said.

"Did you play any sports back in Italy?" Roy said.

"Yeah I played soccer." Arrow said.

"Awesome. You should join our soccer team then. So we can see how good you are." Roy said.

"Ok. " Arrow said. They begin to talk to each other and the next thing you know they became friends. It was lunch time. Amy, Mina, and Karin walks in and sees Arrow hanging out with the popular kids, he was even with Alice the witch of school and her crew.

"I think she likes him." Amy said. They all see that Alice likes him because of her moves.

John and Ray call them over but Karin says "I have to go practice see you guys next class."

"Yeah ok." Amy said. Karin leaves and Arrow sees her leave. They get to the table.

"Where is Karin?" John said.

"She is going on the roof to practice again." Mina said. Arrow excuses himself from the table.

"Where are you going Arrow?" Alice said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Arrow said. While Karin was eating her lunch she looks over the music sheets.

"Why can't I get this violin part right." Karin said. She starts to sing the part where the violin starts to play. Arrow opens the door quietly and sees the girl he saw in the train.

"I know this song." Arrow said. He knew this song because Faith and her son Jay always played it to Miki when she was little. He gets his violin ready to play the part, because it was coming up soon. Now. They both played the song together. Karin turns around while she was still singing and saw Arrow standing there playing the violin part with her. She starts to blush.

Karin says to herself "He can play the violin. He has the cutest playing face." She was happy that he was here listening to her sing.

"She really has a beautiful singing voice." Arrow said. He opens his eyes and sees her closing hers. "Maybe it helps her sing better." Arrow closes his eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The New Hero Magic Girl**_

They both stop playing. "What are you doing here, and how did you know the song I was playing?" Karin said with confusion. While Arrow was going to speak, the ground started to rumble. Karin was going to fall but Arrow caught her.

"Are you alright?" Arrow said. Karin looks at him blushing.

"Yes." Karin says blushing.

Arrow looks at her and says "Good. Come on." They both tried to reach the door. He grabs her hand and they both start running down the stairs.

Karin says to herself "My heart is beating so fast when I am with him or see him. I hope he doesn't hear it."Everyone was screaming,

"Where is Karin?" John said worrying.

"She is up on the roof, but we don't have to worry John. She can take care of her self" said Amy and Mina. The teachers make all the kids get out of the school.

"Come on everyone. Outside quickly now." Mrs. Adams said. While Arrow and Karin were going down the stair they see they have nowhere else to run to.

"The stairs are gone." Karin said. Arrow sees a little space that is going to break if the both of them go so Arrow pulls her to go ahead.

"Go." Arrow said. Karin looks back to tell him to go but he doesn't move.

"Aren't you coming?" Karin says with confusion.

"I can't go, it won't hold us both. Just get out of here safely Ok." Arrow said. While the edge was cracking, Karin just stood there.

"I won't go if you don't." Karin said. Arrow looks at her.

"Go now!" Arrow said. Karin starts to cry and runs down the stairs to get some help and runs outside and see she's her friends.

"I will be fine Karin." Arrow said. Karin comes running out.

"Karin." Mina called out.

"Are you ok Karin?" Amy said. Karin looking at them with out of breathe.

"Yeah. Arrow needs help he is still in the building." Karin said. Karin finds Mrs. Adams and tells her but she isn't listening to her. Karin looks up and she a monster on the roof where Arrow is. She looks at her ring that is glowing she runs be hide the tree.

The ring tells her "Transform into Magic Girl" and she did. When she is done changing she hears everyone talking.

"Who is that up on the roof?" One person said. She turns and she sees a boy with ears.

"Wow. Faith was right. When she changes I change." Arrow said to hi self. Karin begins to blush when she saw his face.

"Magic Girl are you ready." The ring says. Karin nodes.

"Yes, let's go." Karin said. Karin begins to fly to the roof and everyone sees her.

"Who's that?" Someone says to his friend.

The friend says "I don't know but who ever she is, she is cute." Karin begins to giggle and smile. She lands on the roof. The boy looks at her.

"Who are you?" Karin asked.

He looks at her and smiles and says "I'm Black Cat."

He says to himself "She transformed. She looks really cute in her Magic Girl outfit." He walks up to her and kisses her long hair. Karin's hair is curly caramel colored. Karin blushes again. Karin feels her heart pounding.

"Stop being lovey dovey you two. I am standing here waiting to kill you, so would you stop talking." said the monster angry.

They look at him. "Are you ready to fight Ma…?" Arrow stops talking and Karin looks at Black Cat confused.

"I can't say her name she will be confused, she would like to know how I knew her name." Arrow said to himself. Karin looks at him.

"My name is Magic Girl." Arrow looks at her surprised, while Karin was smiling.

Arrow says "Let's go then, Magic Girl." Karin looks at him and nods. They begin to fight the monster and everyone is watching them.

"We did it." Magic said happily. They both defeated the monster and a sparkling thing was coming out of the monster.

Arrow heard a voice in his head and it was Faith telling him "Grab the crystal Arrow! It will bring you home." Arrow didn't know what to do, but when looked up he saw Magic Girl running to get it. And when she got it, it was a crystal that had something written on but it was hard to read.

"Wow, it's beautiful. I wonder what is says on it." Magic girl wondered. Magic Girl then started to wobble on the rim of the roof.

"Whoa." Magic Girl said.

"Watch out." Black Cat said. Karin begins to fall. Everyone gasping.

"Someone save her." Amy said.

"Amy. She right someone save me." Magic Girl said closing her eyes. Arrow then jumps off the roof and goes down and catches her. He did.

"Are you ok?" Black Cat said. She opened her eyes.

"Black Cat. Yeah. I am alright." Magic Girl said.

"Good I am happy to hear that." Black Cat said. Magic Girl started to blush. They are falling too fast and he is holding her tighter in his arms so she won't get hurt. "We are going too fast. I can't control by flying." Arrow said to himself. He starts believing in himself that he can do this. He then gets his grip on the flying. "I got it." Arrow said. Then they were on the ground safe and sound.

"Are you two alright? We thank you both for helping us" said Alice's father the principle of the school. They both nod their head to answer his question. Alice pushes through the crowd and then pushes Karin out of the way to stand near Black Cat and asks

"Who are you two?" Alice said. They both looked at each other.

"I'm Black Cat." Arrow said. Alice begins to blush.

Karin says "I'm Magic Girl." Pushing Alice aside. Arrow begins to smirk.

The principle then speaks and tells everyone "School is going to stop here for today because of what happened so go home everyone. Tell your parents what happen so they won't worry to why you came home so early." When they turned to face Black Cat and Magic Girl they were gone.

"They're gone." Everyone said looking around.

Karin comes out of the bushes and John says "Where have you been?"

Karin looks at him. "I've been in the bushes cleaning my leg because I fell on the bushes." Karin said. They believed her. They all were being to go home.

"Aren't you coming Karin?" Amy asked.

Karin says "No, you guys go ahead." So they did. Arrow comes through the door. He sees Karin waiting for him.

"Why is she here? She should have gone home." Arrow said to him self.

Karin runs up to him and says "Are you ok with the monster?" Arrow looks at her with confusion.

"There was a monster in the school. Where?" Arrow said.

Karin looks at him "He was on the roof."

Arrow looked at her "Oh, I was sitting on the stairway." Arrow said. Karin begins to smile. "When I saw the stairs reappear I ran down them." Karin begins to smile.

"That's good." Karin said relieved.

"Whew. I thought she found out already." Arrow said. He then looks away then back again. "What are you doing here? Everyone gone home. Why did you stay?"

Karin looks at him and says "I was worried about you," Karin looking down now.

Arrow smiles and says to himself "She was never this cute when I met her. She is also so sweet, even though she was sweet for helping me but still she is so kind." They both start to walk and Karin stops.

"I'm sorry." Karin said starting crying.

Arrow turns around. "I 'm sorry I was waiting for you. I will never do it again. I promise." Karin said crying. Arrow smiles. Arrow walks to her. He pulls out a handkerchief and starts to wipe her tears.

"You don't have to apologize. I am happy that you waited for me, but a cute girl like you should never cry." Arrow said. Karin looks up blushing and sees him smile.

Karin said to herself "He has the cutest smile ever." Karin then says to Arrow "You're not mad at me for waiting for you." Arrow starts to laugh and pulls her close to him.

"No, I am so happy that you waited for me." Arrow said. Karin beings to blush again while Arrow was holding her tight. Alice was waiting for Arrow and she sees Arrow holding Karin. Alice begins to cry and runs home.

Alice got home and says "I am going to make Arrow mine, no matter what. Karin Williams you better watch out on this trip!" They both started to walk to the train station so Arrow can bring Karin home. Arrow brought Karin home.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Arrow." Karin said.

Arrow then says "No problem."

Arrow begins to walk to his house. "Arrow!" Karin said yelling.

Arrow turns around and says back to her "Yeah."

"You live around here?" Karin said.

"Yeah a few houses down. The big white house." Arrow said.

"That is a very pretty house." Karin said.

"It is even prettier in the inside." Arrow said.

"Really." Karin said.

"Yeah it is. Maybe I will show it to you one day. Only if you are free." Arrow said.

"Of course I am free." Karin said.

"Good then." Arrow said.

"Since you live in the white house that makes us neighbors." Karin said.

"Yeah I guess. See you tomorrow." Arrow said turning around. Karin begins to open her door until.

"Arrow!" Karin yelled.

"Yeah." Arrow said.

Karin begins to say "Are you going on the 5 day trip tomorrow."

Arrow looks at her smiling "Yeah, I have no chose but to go."

Karin said "Ok see you tomorrow then." Arrow starts to walk home.

"Bye Karin." Arrow said. Then Arrow was gone and Karin went in the house smiling.

"I'm home." Karin said. Arrow opens the door and smiles for seeing her again.

"She is so cute. I am really happy that I feel for her." Arrow said.


End file.
